


Hungry Like the Wolf

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Severus let his head rest on Remus's thigh as he slowly sucked his prick; one hand stroking his arse while the other rolled his balls. Remus was identically placed, a low rumble traveling from his mouth to Severus's cock.

After a few moments, Remus pulled off and Severus was about to as well, to chide the wolf for leaving him when Remus pulled his hips, both arms wrapped around Severus's legs. His large hands spread the pale, white, muscled globes bringing his tongue to Severus's entrance. He paused for a moment before licking a wide stripe across the puckered skin. 

~*~

Remus growled deep in his chest as his tongue began to spear the puckered opening. Severus kept his mouth on Remus's cock, his keens and moans reverberating across the hard flesh.

Sucking for all he was worth, Severus brought both his hands to Remus's thick cock and worked them in tandem with his mouth and tongue. Remus redoubled his efforts; his grip on Severus's thighs pining the man still. 

Severus's needy cock brushed against Remus's chest and he spent himself, his mouth soon full of hot, salty come. 

"Delicious," Remus said grinning as Severus collapsed onto the bed.

"Insatiable wolf."


End file.
